Falling for her(A Bat Fanfic)
by glitterbows3
Summary: What happens when Beckett Oliver, new kid, meets Cat Valentine? Will he fall for her? Hopefully! -Avery
1. Chapter 1

**a/n: I have never put this on paper, kinda like a rough draft. Review plz!**

* * *

Beck's P.O.V.

I'm the new kid, I have no friends beside Andre, a musical artist, and a puppet guy. Robbie, I think. We were in homeroom. Sikowitz' class.

I go to Hollywood Arts, obviously. A school full of crazy talented kids. I act, you know. Lying on stage. I guess you could call it that.

Anyways, Sikowitz' class, right. Tori, Cinjin, and Andre were acting. Alphabet Acting. I know you remember it. It was Tori's turn to speak. Her letter was F.

"Flowers eat cupcakes, not waffles." she spoke. That was a pretty weird propt to follow, so I understand. Then I heard a red-haired girl in front of me giggle. She then turned around to me. I have no idea why me.

"Flowers really do eat cupcakes, just so you know." That was the weirdest thing I've ever heard. But she seemed fun, and cute. Okay, so I'm falling for a girl and I don't know her name. Finally the bell rung. That quick? I thought we'd only been here for 15 minutes.

(Lunchtime)

I sat with Andre and Robbie, I was finally told, at the lunch table. A girl's voice came from behind me in the distance. A farmilliar voice. I turned to see the red-haired girl. "Hey little red!" Andre said. Obviously they know each other.

"Hi! I'm Cat. You must be the new kid." she said, well, Cat said. She was so bubbley and happy. I think that it's cute.

"Hi. I'm Beck." I said. What else was I supposed to say? Not much without messing up. There, I answered your question. Happy? I hope so.

"Beck? Beck... Are you alive and breathing?" Andre said. Guess I zoned out. But guess what? I missed absolutely nothing! Sorry, I over-exaggeraite my emotions. Alot. Anyway, lunch.

"Hey. Hey. Hey." Tori said. I know Tori already because, (1) She ran into me in the hallway and (2) Who doesn't know Tori Vega?. So yea. I know her. Yata, yata, yata... I think too much.

*Lunch bell rings*

* * *

**a/n: So? What do you think? Ideas? PM me. Review. Updates soon.**


	2. Chapter 2: The fire

**Finally! An update! I know I took too long, I have school you know! Anyways, Chapter 2! There's a twist I didn't even expect!**

* * *

Tori's P.O.V.

(After school)

I just met this kid, Beck. He's obviously new, he doesn't look inhabited. Anyway, unthankfully, I have to walk home. With Trina. You and I both know how this will turn out. Trina rants on and on, and on, about a guy she likes. Although all boys are afraid of Trina. Then she yells at me for not paying attention, because I'm not. Storms home and doesn't talk to me for the rest of the day. That's the best part. Today was different though.

As we walk into the house, Vega residents, I smell smoke. It's coming from the kitchen! A fire, in my house. I grabbed the phone and called 911, while Trina got the fire extinguisher. It didn't help, at all. Soon, before I know it, the whole kitchen burst up in flames. The red and orange blazes of light get brighter and brighter. I quickley run out of the house, hearing sirens in the distance.

(THIS IS A TIME LAPSE SO GET OVER IT)

Cat's P.O.V.

I'm in my room, playing with my stuffed unicorn, when I get a call. It's from Tori. I pick up my pink pearphone and answer ToRi VeGa's call (thats her name on my phone). "Hi Tori! What's up?" I say in my normally hyper voice. "Hi Cat... Listen, can I come stay a couple nights at your house?" she stuttered out. "Sure! Why?" What? I'm curious. "Oh nothing, you know, kitchen caught on fire. Just the usual." she said, a little nervous. She hangs up, I guess she's coming. If she says it's the usual.

* * *

**a/n: I hope it's good! I tried! -Aves**


	3. Chapter 3: The sleepover

**I know I know... And it's called a clift hanger! You know who you are. (If you don't it's Vamplove218) This is kinda in dialouge. 1/2 and 1/2! C= Cat. T=Tori.**

* * *

Tori's P.O.V.

C "Okay! Tell me about the fire. Please!"

T "Ohmagod Cat! Okay so, after the fire department came and put the fire out... We found out that Mom (Momma Vega) tried roasting a turkey in the oven. Obviously it didn't turn out well. Thankfully, and unthankfully, Trina made it out alive and, well, untalented as always."

C "Okay! Thanks for clearing up the rain clounds over the red rose. Now lets do something funnnn!"

Cat is a kid. A little, itty bitty, kid. But you gotta love her!

C "Lets bake! Play a board game!Something!..." she plopped on too her bed with a "Humph."

T "How about we talk about your wittle crush on Beckett."

C "What... I do not like him!" she said with a higher than normal voice, a sure sign of lying.

T "Yes. You do. Admitt it."

C "Fine, I do. What gave the it away?"

T "Well, for one thing, you blush and giggle every time you hear his name. Then, there's the fact that you just told me."

C "Ohhh... PHOOEY!" she said, pouting on her bubblegum pink bed.

T "It's okay.. I would too, but he's right for you."

C "Thanks... You're the best Tors." she said, hugging me. For a little girl, she sure has a grip.

T "Well it's getting late, but I'd really like to talk more. We better go to sleep."

* * *

**I kinda like it, but please review. -Aves. **


End file.
